In recent years, systems for managing software resources by making use of a network have been introduced in schools, hospitals, companies, and so on. Such a system constitutes a three-layered structure including a host server layer, an intermediate server layer, and a client server layer (such as personal computers). A host server in the host server layer stores software resources necessary for client devices and is connected with intermediate servers in the intermediate server layer. The intermediate servers download the software resources from the host server and store software resources similar to the software resources stored in the host server. The client devices download the software resources from the intermediate servers.
In the system of this configuration, a user can download the software resources existing in the host server from an intermediate server by means of a client device (such as a personal computer) owned by the user. For example, where the system is introduced in an enterprise, employees of its branches can acquire the software resources present in the headquarter from intermediate servers mounted in the branches by mounting the host server in the headquarter and mounting the intermediate servers in the branches. An administrator who manages the system can distribute the newest software resources to the client devices simply by updating the software resources present in the host server to the newest version.
In this system, each client device cannot reliably grasp whether or not the software resources in the host server are of the newest version. Accordingly, a system permitting reliable dispersion of software resources has been contemplated (e.g., JP-A-2007-80167). In this system, an intermediate server monitors whether software resources stored in a host server have been updated. If an update is performed, the intermediate server updates the software resources stored in itself and informs each client device of the update. When the client device is informed of the update, the client device receives the software resources from the intermediate server. Consequently, the client device can receive the newest software resources with greater certainty.